How You Feel
by DramaQueen221B
Summary: Mako admits his feelings for Korra...what i thought "Remembrance" was going to be like


"You know nothing about me." Mako said standing over Wu who was on the ground.

"Yah I'm drawing a blank how can I not know anything about you?" The Prince asked standing up.

"Because you've never asked before." Mako rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm asking now! What's your favorite food, what's your favorite color, is there a special lady in your life?" Wu nudged Mako at the last question.

"Not since Korra and I broke up." Mako answered crossing his arms. Wu blinked in shock.

"What you dated the Avatar! Sit down we need to have a little gab session right now." He pulled Mako to the floor.

"Ok tell me everything. How did you guys first meet, what happened why did you break up?" Wu asked questions at an extremely fast pace.

Mako sighed as he took off his helmet. "I don't want to talk about it." He mumbled.

"Come on Mako I'm finally interested in someone other than myself." Wu pleaded.

Mako moaned. "Okay fine." He rolled his eyes. He wasn't one to like going down memory lane. "It all happen three years ago. I was eighteen and she was seventeen. My brother saved her from getting kicked out of the pro bending arena. We didn't exactly get off on the right foot the first time we met, but then she ended up joining our team so we had to learn to deal with each other. Right when we were starting to get along I met Asami , her father sponsored our team and somehow I started dating her. That caused more conflict between me and Korra and by the end of that day we had three fights and one kiss…our first kiss." Mako was interrupted by prince Wu.

"How did you meet Asami and why would you start dating her when you already had Korra?" He asked.

"Asami hit me with her mo-ped and at the time there was nothing romantic with me and Korra. If you want me to continue with my story…" Wu cut him off again.

"No, no, no, no! Keep going I'll stay quiet." Wu put his hands over his mouth.

Mako went on. "After Amon attacked the pro bending arena Bolin and I where left homeless again so Asami let us move in here." He gestured to the house.

"Then we found out that her dad was working for Amon so we all had to move to Air Temple Island; that's when it started to hit me that we were in middle of a war. Me, Bolin and Asami got arrested and Korra was kidnaped by a crazy bloodbending council member that just happened to be Amon's brother.  
When I found out that Korra was missing I was losing my mind at the thought of never seeing her again.  
Only a day after we found her we had to go in hiding from Amon and the Equalist and when Korra and I went after Amon she lost her bending but somehow managed to unlock airbending. It was at the south pole a few days after is when I confessed my love to her and it worked out pretty well, we were dating for six months. But when there was a civil war between the water tribes things got a little complicated between us."

"How?" Wu asked bringing his hands to his face like a fan-girl would.

"Varrick gave her some bad idea to take the united forces to the south behind the president's back and I swore a oath when I got my job on the force to tell him the truth and only the truth. So when he asked me if I knew anything that might have to do with Korra and the south I had to tell him. She found out and came to me at work we were both angry, stupid and young….that it ended up with us breaking up." Mako had to stop. The past was catching up to him, he felt the guilt all over again. Wu hade a pathetic look on his face with tears in his eyes. He was starting to get attached to Mako and Korra's love life as if it was a fictional story that he could rewrite.

"Keep going." He whispered.

Mako breathed in and out getting ready for his least favorite part. "I made the biggest mistake ever. After Korra left for the fire nation as her last hope to stop the war I accidently sort of dated Asami again. It didn't last long." Mako was cut off in middle of his sentence. Wu threw his helmet at him.

"Why would you do that you jerk?!" He yelled in his face.

"I know I'm a horrible person." Mako accepted Wu's comment.

"Anyways you were saying." Wu crossed his lags and waited for Mako to start again.

"Korra was apparently attacked by a dark spirit and lost her memory for a while." Mako said running his hand through his hair.

"What didn't happen between you two?" Wu yelled throwing his arms in the air.

Mako lightly chuckled under his breath. "Just wait it gets worse."

"How?" Wu asked.

"I lied to her about the fight, then we all almost died trying to defeat her Uncle who fused with a powerful dark spirit. He destroyed Korra's connection with her past lives. After all that I told her what happened with us then we broke up for good." Mako blinked trying not tear up. "I never stopped loving her...like I promised." He said almost in a whisper.

Wu now hade tears rolling down his cheeks. "Mako that was the sweetest thing you could have ever said." He whipped away the tears.

"Thanks." Mako muttered. He was staring at his hands in his lap. Wu looked over to him.

"I'm sensing there's more by the look on your face." Wu said wanting to know even more.

Mako sighed. "Yah there is."

"Then let's hear it!" Wu said with too much enthusiasm for Mako at the moment.

"Six weeks later the air nation was reborn, we all went to the earth kingdom to find new air benders, my two ex-girlfriends where now best friend which only made it even more awkward, there was constant attacks on us first by the Queen's forces seconded by a group of terrorist called the red lotus. They tried to kidnap her twice succeeded the third time. They were going to kill her in the Avatar state, they put this poison in her that forced her into it. She was strong enough to control it but she got hurt in the process. After that fight she was practically paralyzed. It took her two years to learn how to walk and bend again, for some reason she disappeared for the last year. I wrote to her but she never responded." Mako voice weakened towards the end of his story.

"I can see why you got all upset that she only wrote back to Asami." Wu said sympathetically. "Well now I regret asking her to pop into the Avatar state." He looked down and fiddled with his glove.

"Now she's back and it's kinda strange, she has been gone for so long and I've missed her so much." Mako was cut off by Wu.

"You need to tell her how you feel!" He shook Mako's shoulders. "Who knows maybe she still has feelings for you."

"I don't know, three years is a long time. She probably moved on by now." Mako said taking Wu's hands off his shoulders.

"Oh you mean the same way you moved on." Wu commented.

Mako had enough. He stood up and grabbed his duffle bag.

"Hay where are you going!" Wu called after Mako. "What about my self-defense training!" He whined.

"There's no hope for you." Mako said walking out of the room. Wu shook his head and laughed to himself.

"You go get her lover boy."

{on air temple island}

Korra sat in her room looking out her window. The last time she was here was three years ago. Almost everything has changed except her favorite view. From her window she could see the golden pro bending arena, the skyscrapers of the city and avatar Aang's statue. She remembered one of her first nights in the city all those years ago, staring out at the pro bending arena thinking about him.

"What ya doing?" Ikki asked walking into the room.

"How was your first day back with your friends?" Jinora came in behind her sister. They took a spot on Korra's bed. Meelo was the next to come in.

"What we really mean is how did things go with you and Mako?" He said moving his eyebrows.

Korra laughed and turned to the three. "What do your mean with Mako?" She jumped down from the windowsill and stood with her arms folded in front of them.

"Oh come on you know." Jinora hugged her knees to her chest.

"Know what?" Korra dropped her arms. Did she completely miss something here?

"He told you right?" Ikki asked kicking her legs. Korra was so confused and you could see it on her face.

"Oh for spirits' sakes he didn't tell you!" Meelo threw his arms in disbelief.

Korra shook her head "Ok can one of you please explain. What was he apparently supposed to tell me?" She hadn't the slightest idea of what was going on.

Jinora , Ikki and Meelo all looked at each other. Korra waited for an answer.

"Well the other week when we all thought you were coming back we kinda forced him to tell us what he was going to say to you when you guys met again." Jinora said pushing her hair behind her ear.

"And not just a hello if you know what I mean." Meelo winked.

"Before we spill it would you rather hear it from us or from him?" Ikki gave her the option.

Korra contemplated it for a moment. But she couldn't help herself from wanting to know. "Just tell me already."

The three kids smiled. Jinora got up and walked over to Korra.

"He still loves you." She whispered in Korra's ear.

Korra stiffened. Her face fell. "I, I." She couldn't find the right words. "Really? After three years? After three years without communication, even after I didn't write back to him?" She hid behind her hands and sank to the floor.

"I thought she would be happier." Meelo remarked. Ikki nodded in agreement.

"Umm, Korra?" Jinora kneeled next to her.

"Do you still love him too?" Ikki asked in a small voice.

Korra brought her head up from her hands. She didn't say anything at first. She took in a deep breath.

"Yes." She said almost like a whisper.

"That's a good thing right?" Meelo said looking to Jinora.

Jinora shrugged. A few minutes passed.

"What makes you so sure?" Korra asked wrapping her arms around her knees.

"It's no secret sister. He hasn't had a girlfriend sense you guys broke up, plus he keeps an old photo of the two of you in his wallet." Meelo told her.

Korra raised her eyebrow. "How do you know about the photo in his wallet , has he shown it to you before?" She asked.

Meelo tilted his head to the side. "Well not exactly. He was watching us one time and I kinda stole his wallet."

"Meelo." Korra scolded.

"I gave it back. It was missing twenty yuans but all is well." He assured her.

Korra moaned. She wasn't sure what to think. "Of course I still love him, I've missed him but is now really the time to start a relationship again. I should take down Kuvira first right?" Korra thought to herself.

"Korra." Ikki poked at her. Meelo joined in followed by Jinora. Three years and none of them grew up. They started saying her name over again and again trying to get a response from her.

Korra growled and lashed out at them. "Stop that!" She yelled. They jumped up and started to run.

"Mom!" They called.

"Pema!" Korra yelled chasing after them.

The four of them busted into the dining hall. Pema looked up from her conversation with one of the air acolytes.

"What is this?" She yelled in her mom voice.

"Korra is denying destiny." Ikki said taking cover behind her mother.

Korra scoffed. "I'm not denying anything I just know what is realistic at this time."

"Oh come on everyone knows you two are made for each other." Meelo pushed on. Korra's face turned pink.

"Ok listen I'm not going to argue about this anymore."

Pema smiled. "Wait is this all about Mako?" She asked sweetly. Korra's blush grew a little more.

"Yah." She confessed. Pema gave an understanding nod and turned back to her children.

"I want the three of you out of here now. Go do something airbendy." She said pushing the kids out the door.

"But." Meelo protested.

"No buts, I need to talk to Korra alone." Pema turned around and winked at Korra before sliding the door closed with the kids on the other side.

"Thanks." Korra sighed sitting down at the table.

Pema sat next to her. "So the kids told you." She said. Korra nodded. "How are you taking it?" She asked.

"To be honest I don't know if I'm happy or scared. A little bit of both I guess." Korra said fiddling with her fingers.

Pema smiled. "It's obvious he still loves, he may not always show it but it's there. I don't think I ever seen someone miss another person so much in my life." Pema said putting her hand over Korra's for her to relax. "It's ok to be a little scared sweetie I was too when Tenzin first told me all those years ago, but it worked out pretty well." She joked.

"I feel like hiding in a hole but I want to run into his arms at the same time." Korra hung her head. "I just didn't expect to start over so soon after three years."

Pema laughed. "Oh honey I wouldn't worry about that, you guys are going to have get to know each other again, there is bound to be a bit of an adjustment period. No offense but you two are awkward little turtleducks." She said.

Korra smirked. "Not offended…I already know that."

"You two should go out just as friends and see where it goes from there." Pema suggested.

Korra looked up with wide eyes. "I'm not so sure about that." She said with a little bit of nervousness in her voice.

Pema chuckled. "When the time feels right you'll know what to do." She said standing up.

Korra turned around before Pema opened the door. "Pema!" She called to her.

"Yes dear?" Pema said turning to face the young woman.

"Thank you." Korra thanked her.

"You're welcome sweetie."

{In Tenzin's office}

Pema closed the door to her husband's office. She picked up the phone and punched in the numbers.

"This is Asami Sato owner of future industries, how can I help?"

"Hi honey its Pema, you're not over working yourself again are you?" Pema couldn't help herself from being a mommy to everyone.

Asami laugh came through the phone. "I doing just fine don't worry, what can I do for you?"

"Well It's more of what can we do for Mako and Korra. You and I both know that if we leave it to them they wouldn't go out for another three years just because they are so stubborn to admit their feelings for each other." Pema said taking a seat behind the desk.

"Funny I was just thinking that myself." Said Asami.

"Good so you'll help me set them up?" Pema asked turning in the desk chair.

"Totally I know just the place, Korra would have to get a little dressed up though." Asami warned. No secret that the avatar is not the class, fancy type.

"I thought about that. Her dress size is an eight or ten it depends on the kind of dress and her shoe size is seven for flats seven in a half for heels. Got all that hon?" Pema could hear the sound of a pen scratching on paper.

"Yup, I'll go pick something out, come up with a lie and get Mako to come."

"That sounds wonderful thank you for helping set these two up." Pema thanked the young lady.

"Anytime." Asami joked.

Pema laughed. "Ok bye sweetie."

When she hung up the phone Tenzin was is the door way.

"Who was that?" He asked. His arms folded in front of him.

Pema looked up. "Oh hi honey, I was just setting something up with Asami." She said getting up.

"Setting what up?" He questioned.

"Well we are setting Korra and Mako up." She walked over to him.

"Setting them up? You mean like a date?" You could tell he was not all for this idea already.

"Yes dear a date, Korra needs to talk to someone and they are obviously made for each other." She pressed a kiss on his cheek.

"Made for each other? They are complete opposites." He stuttered.

Pema chuckled. "So were we sweetie." She said walking away.

{A few hours later at Asami's apartment}

" I still don't see why I have to get all dressed up for just a get together." Korra said coming out from the other room holding her dress together behind her back. "Zip." She turned her back to Asami so she could zip up the dress.

"You look so pretty." Asami said turning Korra around. "You have to get dressed up because we are going to one of the fanciest clubs in the city. And don't worry I'm making Mako get dressed up too." She winked at Korra.

Korra glared at her friend then turned to look in the mirror. She was in a lacy navy blue dress with a sash tided at the waist. "Well I think it's too short." She said trying to pull it down a bit, but when she did it only showed more cleavage. She moaned in frustration. Asami laughed at her.

"Korra it's not too short it's sexy." Asami said walking into the other room.

"Well then I don't like sexy." Korra huffed.

Asami came back in the room with a bag full of makeup. "Sit I'm going to give you a little eye makeup." Asami ordered her.

"Ugh, you're killing me!" Korra yelled as her friend pulled her down in a chair.

"Oh please I'm only going to give you a little eyeliner and lipstick." Asami said unzipping the small bag.

Korra eyed the items. "Yah well that looks like a lot more than just that." She argued.

Asami giggled. "Just shut up and let me do my thing."

"Fine." Korra gave up and closed her eyes.

One thing led to another and before Korra knew it Asami was styling her hair.

"Is this all really necessary?" Korra asked for the tenth time.

"Yes." Asami answered. She stepped back and turned off the flat iron. "I'm done take a look." She said with a smile.

Korra walked over to the mirror. "Wow." She breathed looking at Asami's work. The eyeliner was on point, eyelashes looked an inch longer, her lips where perfectly painted red and her hair framed her face. "You're good." She murmured still admiring herself in the mirror.

"No your just beautiful." Asami complimented her friend. The clock struck seven and a bell ringed throughout the apartment.

"It's time to go." She grabbed her purse and car keys. "Are you ready to see Mako?" Asami lightly teased. Korra rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." She said walking over to the door. But she couldn't stop from wondering what would Mako think when he saw her like this.

{Downtown Republic City}

Asami pulled into a parking space on the side or the street. Neon lights shined from the club, people coming in and out.

"What do you think, are you ready for a night out in town?" Asami asked getting out of the SatoMobile.  
Korra carefully got out of the passengers set, not used to wearing heals she braced herself agents the car. "I don't think the shoes will make it through night." She answered. Asami laughed.

"Walk with confidence it helps." She said locking the car.

It took a moment but Korra went from a waddle to a strut. As the two girls walked up to the club they could see a man leaning on one of the posts outside.

Asami snorted. "There's only one man in the whole city that would be waiting outside of the biggest club in town during happy hour." She joked. "Hey Mako!" Asami yelled on the top of her lungs. Korra started laughing as the man jumped.

Mako turned around to see the town girls laughing at him. He didn't even recognize Korra for a minute there. Mako couldn't get his eyes off of her. They all extended their hugs and hellos and went inside the fancy night club.

Dancing, music and laughing filled the club.

Mako leaned over to Korra so he could be heard over the loud noises. "Just for the record you look like a thousand yuans." He complimented her. A blush crept onto her cheeks, she hoped he wouldn't be able to tell over the different colored lights.

'Quick say something, don't just stand there and blush like an idiot.' She thought to herself.

"Thanks." Korra smiled. "Between you and me I would pay a thousand yuans for a pair of flats right now." She said stumbling over trying to walk in the crowded room. Right before Korra fell into a waiter with drinks on his tray Mako caught her. There she was literally in Mako's arms. Neither one knew what to do next, they just stared at each other until one of them broke the silence.

Korra cleared her throat. "Thanks for the save city boy." She said patting his arm as he brought her back to her feet. 'Wait did I just call him city boy?' She thought in a panic.

Mako thought the same thing too. "It's been a long time sense I heard someone call me that." He chuckled.

Without even thinking Korra said,"Well that's because only I can call you that." She paused after she said that.

Mako blinked. "So how are you after being back in the city and all?" He changed the subject.

Korra sighed in relief. "I've been good, things have changed but the air kids are still annoying." She joked. Mako chuckled.

"Oh I bet." He said as they caught up to Asami. Asami got a table for the three of them.

"So did you run into anyone you know yet Asami." Mako teased. Asami laughed at their inside joke.

"Not yet give me time." She said looking around in the crowd of people.

A waitress came to their table. "What can I get you guys?" She asked. Mako and Asami knew exactly what they were getting, Korra on the other hand had no clue on what she wanted.

"Umm.." Korra hummed not sure where she should start, Asami and Mako snickered at their friend which caused Korra to do the same.

"Why don't I pick for you." Mako said taking the menu from her.

"Please do." She smiled.

"She'll have the blue lagoon." Mako said handing the menu to the waitress. She gave a rude smirk and walked away.

"What's with her?" Korra asked a bit annoyed.

"That's how the waitresses are in clubs." Asami joked.

Time passed more drinks were ordered until Mako and Korra loosened up with each other. By the time they were getting comfortable with each other Asami was maybe a little too loosened up.

"Damn you two are so difficult to set up it takes you an hour and five drinks to get through a conversation." Asami muttered.

"What?" Korra asked.

Asami just stared at her. "Don't listen to me I've had a few rounds." She said taking another sip of her drink. Mako and Korra didn't think much of this statement until she went to the "bathroom", a half an hour ago.

Mako finished his story and Korra was laughing so hard tears came to her eyes. "Oh spirits that's hilarious." She squealed. After a moment of them laughing Korra realized Asami never came back.

"Hay where did Asami go?" She asked scanning the club.

"I don't know." Mako said turning around to look for her.

"I'm going to go see if she's still in the bathroom." Korra said standing up.

"This seems to be a recurring issue with us." Mako joked.

Korra laughed. "Yup."

While Korra was searching for Asami, Mako went to the bar area to see if anyone seen her. Mako sat on the tell stool waiting for a bar tender to come. 'I might as well get another drink.' He thought to himself. As the bartender was walking over to Mako the phone rang.

"Hold on." The man said going to pick up the phone. Mako nodded in understanding.

"Hold on one moment please." The waiter put the phone to his chest so the load noises wouldn't pick up. "Any chance you're Mako?" He asked. Mako raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I am." He said in confusion.

"Phone call." The bartender said handing the phone over to Mako.

Mako grabbed it and held it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Mako how's it going?" Asami's voice came through the other end.

"Asami where the hell did you go?" Mako's voice came off in a stern tone.

"Umm, I left so you and Korra could have some time just the two of you. And don't you say that you two would have gotten together on your own time because that's lies. You two are so stubborn to each other and your selves." She stuttered.

"Asami are you drunk? How much did you drink?" He asked her.

"Pfffft," She sputtered. "I didn't drink a lot but I drank some."

Mako sighed. "Asami if this is about..." Asami interrupted him.

"It's all about the way you feel about her." She said.

"But Asami." Mako began.

"No buts Mako. There are no excuses. Take her out for some food, go on a walk, hell you can even stay at the club. Just have a nice time get caught up on things and talk, I really do mean talk." Asami paused. "She needs to talk to someone. There is something that she is not telling us. Who knows maybe she will open up to you."

Mako pinched the bridge of his nose. "Damn it Asami I wished you didn't set us up like this."

She laughed. "Actually this was all Pema's idea."

"Holy crap seriously?" He asked shocked that she would do something like this.

Asami was still laughing. "Have fun and be nice you can call and yell at me in the morning." Her voice changed to a softer tone. "Go get her Mako."

The call ended and Mako groaned. He handed the phone back the man.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" He offered.

"Yes give me your strongest shot." Mako said with his head in his hands.

Korra came back from searching for Asami.

"Any luck?" She asked sitting next to him.

Mako let out a deep sigh. "No she left us." He said running his fingers through his hair.

"Wait where did she go, this night was her idea." Korra shook her head.

The drink Mako ordered was put in front of him. Mako grabbed the glass and chugged it till there was nothing left.

"No apparently this was all Pema's idea, you know…to set us up on a date." He explained after he swallowed his drink.

Korra's face fell blank her cheeks got pinker by the moment. Silence took place between the two for a few minutes until Korra broke it.

"Oh." was all she said Mako just nodded. He was afraid that Korra would want to leave now. That's why he was so shocked when she spoke again.

"So do you want to keep this night alive?" She asked. "I mean as friends, Asami forced us to get all dressed up and I'm kinda hungry." Korra said casually not knowing what his answer would be.

Mako smiled. "I don't see why not, might as well make the most of it right." He said standing up. Korra followed him.

"And I know just the place to go if you're hungry." He looked over his shoulder as they walked to the front door.

They got outside and Mako led her to his motorcycle. He got on the front of it and started the engine.

"Hop on." He said gesturing to the small seat behind him. Korra looked at it. "Alright." She said taking off her heels. "But there is no way I am going to wear the heels on here, there is no way they will stay on." She carefully got on the bike.

"I think the last time you were on here was the first day I got it." Mako said with a laugh.

Korra giggled. "Yah, and I remember that I almost fell off." She said holding on to the sides. Mako chuckled.

"Well hold on tight." He said before the engine roared to life and they were speeding down the street. Immediately Korra wrapped her arms around Mako's waist for support. 'If I go down he will too.' She thought.

The wind blew in their hair as they drove down the streets of the city. Korra breathed in the fresh air and looked around at the scenery. Then she resized where they were headed. Korra was actually happy that they weren't going to anywhere else fancy for the night, it just wasn't her style.

Although Korra couldn't see it Mako's face was pink from the moment her arms wrapped around him. It took him back to the six months they dated, oh how he wished it was that easy again.  
The bike slowed down as he pulled it into a parking space. Korra got off and put her shoes back on.

"I have to say you've gotten better at driving."

Mako snorted. "I hope so. Driving with confidence now." He joked getting off the motorcycle. Korra laughed.

"Yah definitely more confidence." She giggled walking next to him.

Mako couldn't stop staring at her. It wasn't the make up or dress the reason why he was staring at her, it was the fact that she was there in front of him. Mako shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Well there is a little pick up place up ahead that serve the best noodles in the city. Or we could go to the other place which is pretty much the same thing but on the other side of the park." He said kinda hoping she would pick the one up ahead.

Korra laughed. "This one is fine." She said with a smile. Mako and Korra walked side by side up the side walk. It was now around nine and it was getting cooler by the minute. 'Damn you Asami picking out a dress with no sleeves.' Korra thought as a chill went through her body.

Mako saw her shiver from the corner of his eye and immediately his hands reached for his coat. "You cold?" He asked. Korra nodded. "Water tribe girl is turning soft!" She mumbled.

Mako draped his coat over her shoulders. "Um, here you go." He said stiffly. Korra was shocked and touched at the same time.

"Umm, thanks." She managed to say. It was awkward for a few minutes filled with glances and silence. When they got up to the restaurant Mako held the door open for her.

"What a gentleman." Korra said with a grin. They ordered there take out and headed towards the park.  
"You were right about the noodles." Korra said taking the box from his hands. Mako smiled. He looked up ahead he could see the lights to the statue. He has planned out how he wanted to show her her own statue and he won't let this opportunity pass.

Mako stepped in front of Korra. "Nothing weird but I need you to close your eyes." He told her.

Korra laughed. "What, why?" She chuckled.

"Trust me." Mako winked. He stepped behind her and covered her eyes. He guided her up the path to the statue. He had her right in front of it.

"Ok open." He said taking his hands off her eyes. Korra fluttered her eyes open. She gasped. The box of noodles would have fallen to the floor if Mako didn't catch it.

"When did I, this.." She couldn't find the right words.

"Three years ago." Mako put his hand on her shoulder. "Nobody forgot what you did for the world. No one lost faith in you. You have inspired so many, you've inspired me." He told her.

Tears pricked her eyes but she wear a smile on her face as she starred up at herself. Korra turned to face Mako. "Thank you." She said before wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug.

Mako smiled and hugged her back. "You're welcome."

As the night went on Mako might have unintentionally said the wrong thing with led to a furious Korra and a loud argument.

"Well at least I kept one promise!" She snapped at him.

"Oh really and what would that be?" Mako yelled.

"I still love you!" Korra spat out. Silence hung in the air. She shook her head. "I should go." She said turning around. Mako grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss. The kiss was short but passionate.

"I'm sorry." Mako apologized when they broke. "I will always love you, Korra." He whispered.

Korra blinked her anger was gone, she looked back up at Mako.

"Don't be." She said before pulling him into another kiss that lasted longer than the last one did.

"I didn't mean to say what I did." He murmured into her hair as he hugged her.

Korra sniffed, she was crying. Mako was shocked.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. Korra shook her head then buried her face into his chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He offered. This time she nodded, followed by a sob. Mako led her over to a bench and sat next to her. Korra leaned her head on his shoulder.

''I am so sorry I didn't write back to you. There where so many times I sat down with a pen and paper but I never knew how to tell you that I was okay. Because for a long time I really wasn't and even now, I am not the avatar I used to be." She wept. "Now I'm sobbing like an idiot , I lost my connection to Ravva and the earth kingdom is being taken over by a crazy dictator that kicked my ass like every other person has for the past three years.'' She said whipping away her tears. "Zoufu fell and it's all my fault. I couldn't stop Kuvira, my hallucinations are only getting worse." Mako cut Korra off.

"Hallucinations?" He said with a concerned look.

"Yah." She sighed. "Every time I try to meditate, sleep, or go into the avatar state I either see Amon, my uncle, Zaheer, Vaatu, or myself in the avatar state and it scares me. I tell myself that she's not real but she hurts me and I really mean hurt me, I've gotten a black eye from it before." Korra paused and looked at Mako. ''I am so tired of this, I don't know what to do anymore." She cried out then fell into Mako.  
Mako held her close. He rubbed her back in circles trying to sooth her.

"It's alright Korra get it out. I know how you feel." He said. "I still remember watching my parents being burned alive like it was yesterday. I remember growing up on the streets being cold, starving, scared, and beaten, trying to raise my little brother." He stopped. His heart was tight in his chest. There was a reason why he didn't talk about his past.

"Mako." Korra said sympathetically.

Mako took a shaky breath before continuing. "We both have been hurt, the pain has turned into scars and the scars remind us of the bad things that happened. But after a while the scars start to fade, we learn how to deal with them and we move on in life." Mako looked at Korra who was now laying in his lap.

"But they can't heal unless you let the people that care about you help. Even if it is your little brother and you were sleeping behind a dumpster." He joked. Korra broke a weak smile. She brought herself up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you for telling me all of this." She whispered.

"Well I have to tell someone eventually." He mumbled into her neck. Korra snuggled into his shoulder.

''I haven't felt so loved like this by anyone else before." Korra admitted. "What even happened between our relationships I don't even remember any more, all I remember is being really sad and awkward with each other after the break up." She said letting go of their hug.

Mako chuckled. "Well, the word "side" came up a lot." He nudged her.

Korra face palmed. "I was so young and ignorant, I thought Amon was the worst person I've faced. Boy was I in for it." She shook her head.

Mako pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I've missed you." He whispered in her ear.

"I missed you too." She leaned her head on him.

Mako would call Asami tomorrow, to thank her.

The End


End file.
